


Pistol Ouchy

by Nevermore13



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore13/pseuds/Nevermore13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WayHaught cuteness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pistol Ouchy

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little WayHaught date c:

"I rather just keep using my shotgun." Waverly says looking over the small subtle glock her girlfriend placed in her hands.

"Hey you said I can choose the date idea, I choose to be a great girlfriend and teach you the ways of the pistol." Nicole grins as she places a pair of safety earmuffs over wave's ears and hands her goggles.

"Really? Safety equipment? I don't do safety." The youngest Earp tries to protest but her personal policewoman just gives her those signature puppy eyes and wave instantly falls under the spell of officer Haught.

"Damn you're cute... Ugh fine." Waverly puts on the goggles and waits for instructions.

"Ok so I set up a few targets, close and long range. Now cock the gun and breath in and when you pull the trigger breath out."

"I got it, I've known how to shoot since I was in my preteens. Watch and learn." Wave does so without using Nicole's instructions and shoots the first time without trouble.  
"See, I'm not a newbie babe." She grins proudly but with a slight smug expression.

"Try again then." Nicole asks as she stands with a hand on her hip.

"You got it." Waverly shoots it again but her thumb and pointer were to close to the hammer and as it pulled back, pinched her.

Waverly instantly gasps but doesn't drop the gun.

Nicole takes the gun and puts it away, after turning the safety on. She grabs the first-aid kit from her cruiser.

"Shit! I'm bleeding." Waverly held her hand up over her head.

Nicole takes her girl's hand and checks it. "It's not terribly bad, just a minor injury. I used to see them all the time when jerks would show off at the academy." 

"Are you saying I'm a showboating gun jerk?" Wave asks in annoyance and pain in her tone.

"No way, it's your first time using a pistol, I should've warned you." Nicole sighs defeated as she bandages waverly's hand.

"Nicole, don't blame yourself. I should've been more patient with the cautionary advice instead of acting like a child throwing a tantrum."

The officer finishes up the wound dressing and kisses it sweetly. "You can make it up to me."

Wave blushes. "Anything Nicole."

"Two requests. First, to have a home date with just us and no one else."

Waverly nods, she'll tell Wyn to stay out late with Willa. 

"And second. A kiss."

Waverly grins and stands on her tip toes as she reached to kiss the officer.

Nicole leans down and kisses wave sweetly as she snaps a quick photo with her phone.

As they slowly end their kiss, Nicole lightly nips wave's lip and grins. 

"And now I have a new wallpaper."

"You're lucky I'm injured and you're a cute dork."

"Thank you for paying my back."

Waverly rolls her eyes. "Yea yea."


End file.
